


What did we do to lose you, baby?

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Of Mistakes And Happiness [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (relationship), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Formula One, Beta!Nico, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis leaves Nico and Lando, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Land, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Nico finds Lando alone in their apartment, just to find out that Lewis has left. Together, the remaining to fight their way through life.OrThe second part I never thought I would write





	What did we do to lose you, baby?

It was quiet when Nico came home. Way too quiet. Normally, either Lando or Lewis would have greeted him, or he would catch them in bed, cuddling and exchanging kisses. Since the beginning of their kind of weird relationship, Nico was the last one to arrive home after a long day, often working more hours to buy the two men some gifts from time to time, just to show his appreciation and adoration for both of them. Not, that they did not have enough money, both Lewis and Nico were earning enough to feed Lando as well, but he loved the smile on their faces when he brought home another gift, even if it was something as simple as a flower bouquet.

But now that no one seemed to be home, Nico started to get worried. Lewis and Lando would have told him if they had left the house. There was no reason why they should not. Their relationship was built on trust and understanding, and especially on communication. They had always focused on telling the other two how they felt, every single one of them. They wanted to make this work, maintaining their relationship, forming a closer bond.

No one of them had been in a polygamous relationship before, Lando barely having the time to gather experience before being thrown into the already existing relationship of Nico and Lewis, both of them used to be in a monogamous relationship for longer than they could remember. It was new to all of them, but new did not always mean bad. Especially not for them. And the fact that their relationship had survived over a year showed that trying new things was not bad either.

A soft whimper woke Nico from his thoughts, and he turned around quickly, following the sound into the bedroom. The picture in front of him made him swallow hard, his heart clenching as he walked slowly closer. Lando had curled himself up in their blankets and pillows, wearing one of Lewis’ old hoodies that the alpha had given the omega for every time he was not around (Nico owned a similar hoodie, and Lewis wore them from time to time to keep his scent on them). It was obvious that the younger one had cried, the trails that the tears had left still on his cheeks. Whatever had happened, it was not a good thing.

“Lando…?”

The omega sat up with a jolt, scooting as far away from Nico as he could, still trying to hide from him. He let out another soft whimper as the beta sat down on the bed, slowly reaching out to him, but he threw himself into his arms after a second of hesitation, nuzzling closer immediately. None of them spoke until Lando had calmed down, clinging onto the older man.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Lando shook his head, only cuddling even more into Nico’s arms.

“I just fucked up. Nothing more.”

Nico intertwined their fingers and let his thumb wander over his palm, humming a soft song.

“Do you… want to tell me where Lewis is?”

“Gone,” came the quiet answer, Lando tensing up in the beta’s arms. “Told me he wanted to spend the night at a friend’s place.”

“Oh…”

Nico sighed. Lewis would only leave the omega, his omega, their precious omega, alone if it was necessary, and they had agreed on texting each other if they actually left him alone. He checked his phone to see if Lewis had messaged him, but nothing. It felt like Lewis had left their life from one second to the other without a trace.

~

They did not see Lewis from that day on, they did not talk to him, he did not try to contact them. It really was as if Lewis had never existed, especially since the day he had gone back to the apartment, taking all of his stuff, only leaving emptiness and broken hearts in the apartment. All of it without his two (apparently now ex-) boyfriends even knowing about it, both of them coming home to empty closets and cupboards. It had hurt him, but it had hurt Lando the most. From that day on, he had decided to treat Lando better than before. Before Lewis had disappeared, Nico had always just been the second person, always feeling a bit left out when it came to their bond, the connection between alpha and omega stronger than their connection to the beta. Now that Lewis was gone, Nico felt like he had a chance to show Lando that he still loved him, that he would not leave. They went on dates more frequently, they cuddled a lot more and even their sex life was becoming better than before. The connection that Nico had so desperately wanted finally started to build. And because of that, he noticed the changes in Lando.

Of course, he had noticed that the omega had changed, he was not blind. His frame had become softer, his hips fuller, but he pushed it out of his mind, blaming it on their not-so-healthy diet since Lewis had left, the Briton being the cook in their relationship. Lando’s scent had changed, too, but again, he blamed it on Lewis’ absence, the alpha’s scent not overpowering the sweet omega scent, who now at a somewhat sour fragrance to it. Nico got used to it, not caring about the changed scent.

It changed the day he had decided to get off of work earlier, taking the opportunity to drive to the university to pick Lando up. He knew it had been a stressful time for the young omega, and him picking him up meant that Lando was home earlier than on the other days, then being about to sleep a bit before doing some university work.

A car parked next to his as he waited, and he was not surprised that Dan was the one who got out of it, a big grin on his face as he leaned next to him against Nico’s car.

“Waiting for your little loverboy?”

“Yeah,” came the short answer, a sigh escaping his lips. Dan looked at him and tilted his head, sighing.

“He still hasn’t called you?”

“Of course not… Did he turn up at your place?”

“Nah, I’m sorry, mate. Hasn’t called me either. Straight up disappeared.” Dan put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “How does the small one feel?”

“He still thinks it’s his fault… And he still won’t talk to me.” Silence fell over them as they kept waiting for their boyfriends, only to be broken by Nico again. “I’m afraid of losing him, too…”

“Lando won’t leave you. That’s just not him.”

“Nico!”

The German looked up and smiled brightly, pulling the Briton into his arms the second he was able to. He noticed how Dan wrinkled his nose, eyeing the couple next to him before greeting Max, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Nico watched how they exchanged quiet words, knowing that it was about them, but deciding that he did not care about it. The only thing he cared about was the person in his arms, who was sighing contently and who let out a small yawn.

“Wanna go home, sweetie?”

Lando nodded slightly, and Nico smiled, getting him into the car. Before he could open the door on the driver’s side, Dan grabbed his arm shortly, staring into his eyes.

“Call me when he’s asleep.”

He nodded, confused why the Aussie sounded so serious, but not complaining about it. Maybe it would get his brain to forget about the whole Lewis-problem, just talking to a friend for a while, knowing that at least one of his boyfriends was still at his side.

~

“Lando’s pregnant.”

Nico had spread himself out on the couch, wearing his favorite pair of sweatpants and one of Lewis’ old hoodies that he had forgotten when he had emptied the apartment of his stuff. He was just about to shove a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, stilling his motions from one second to another. He was happy that Lando was already asleep in their bedroom because he would probably have stared at him in shock before trying to wake him up. Now, he lowered his spoon into the ice cream bucket, taking a deep breath.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I know you’ve noticed his scent. He smells pregnant.”

It all made sense now. Lando had not only gained weight because of their fast-food diet but also because he was eating for two, possibly also for three. That was why his hips got fuller. Why his stomach was not as flat as before. Why his scent had changed. Even though they had been so careful, either Nico or Lewis had knocked him up.

“Are you one hundred percent sure, Dan?”

“I wish I wasn’t, Britney, but Lando told Max a while ago.”

“A… A while?”

He could hear Dan take a deep breath, staying silent for a few seconds. He heard mumbling on the other side, meaning that Max was sitting next to him, listening to the phone call.

“Two months.”

Nico felt his mouth go dry, his heart skipping a few beats. His poor, innocent, _young_ Lando was pregnant. He was a pregnant, unmated omega (they had wanted to give Lando some time, not forcing him into mating, he was young and they wanted him to be really sure). Not the best thing he could be. And to top it all off, one of the possible fathers had left them alone. Because he had known. Lando had told him, and Lewis had not thought about anything else than running away. What an asshole.

“I… Shit, what should I do?”

“Comfort him, Nico. Be there for him, he will tell you soon enough. Just show him that you won’t run away as Lewis did.”

“I would never. He knows that.”

“We both thought the same thing about Lewis but... here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are…”

~

Nico woke up the next morning curled up around Lando, his arms flung around his body, hands resting on his stomach. A smile formed on his lips, pressing soft kisses on his neck, humming quietly.

“Good morning, Lando,” he whispered and pressed another kiss on his neck, pulling him even closer.

“Morning, Nico…”

It took Lando a few moments to understand where Nico had his hands, and the German could feel the smaller one’s body tense up before trying to get away from him. He sighed quietly and let go of him.

“Lando…”

The omega squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. A hand wandered to his stomach and stroked it lightly, a smile appearing on his lips even though tears started to run down his cheeks. Nico pulled him gently into his arms again, the younger one giving and slouching against him.

“Am pregnant…”

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was loud enough for Nico to understand, his fingers slowly stroking through his hair. Nico held him as he burst out into tears, the relief breaking down any walls he had built up around him. The relief of finally telling Nico his secret, the relief of not being left alone again. The relief that Nico is not like Lewis. That he will never be like Lewis.

“I’m here for you… We’re going to go through this together, okay?” The beta ran a hand over Lando’s stomach, fingers ghosting over the small bump. “Gonna be a good father. Not gonna leave you.”

“Don’t you… hate me?”

“Why should I? There are always two people involved when someone gets pregnant.”

Lando smiled slightly, cuddling even closer.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…”

Nico knew that they had a lot to work through, but it did not matter to him. Whether or not the child was his, he was going to raise it, he was going to do the thing Lewis had been afraid off. They had never planned this, and still, he could not be happier. He would make sure that Lando did great at university, that he could continue to do the things he wanted to do. It would be easy, but they would do it. They would become a family.

~

Time had flown by, and the couple was drowning in baby preparations, baby showers, and work and university. Nico watched excitedly how Lando’s stomach grew, at some point not being able to stop touching it, always being close by. They had found together, growing into the role as parents together, and they actually found themselves enjoying the time that Lando was pregnant. Even though it sometimes came with morning nausea or other not that exciting stuff.

But everything was worth the moment Nico was allowed to enter the hospital room, only to find Lando in a white hospital dress, nearly drowning in the fluffy white sheets, holding another white bundle in his arms. The omega looked tired, but the smile on his lips was overpowering anything else, completely fascinated by the small human. Nico walked closer and smiled, but froze in his movements as he got a closer look at the baby. Its skin was darker, too dark to blame it on the light, and it already had some black fuzz on his head. It was not his child. It was Lewis’. He had promised himself to love the child despite who the father was, but he still felt a sting in his heart. Lewis ran away, he did not deserve such a beautiful child like this.

“May I introduce you to Leia Norris?”

“She is gorgeous…”, he whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto Lando’s forehead. “Just like you. I’m so proud of you…”

The younger one blushed, smiling shyly, shifting the baby in his arms slightly.

“Do you… want to hold her… maybe?”

“Of course!”

Nico took the baby out of his boyfriend’s arms, rocking her from one side to the other. The little girl opened his eyes, and a bright smile appeared on his lips as he noticed that she had Lando’s eyes, that specific green color that could also be blue, or even brown. He could feel Lando’s gaze on him and turned around, smiling at his boyfriend.

“She’s an alpha…”

“At least one good thing she got from her father.”

Lando stared at him, hissing.

“Give me my child, idiot.”

It took the beta a moment to understand why his words hurt the omega so much, and he sighed as he gave him back the child.

“I didn’t mean it that way, sweetheart… Just… Imagine our little girl… turning 16 and having her first heat… All those idiotic alphas around her… It’s easier if she’s the alpha pinning over an omega in heat.”

Lando rubbed his temples with his free hand, sighing.

“Can we maybe postpone this topic until she’s older?”

“Of course, beauty.”

~

The next days were filled with their friends visiting them, cooing about how beautiful the baby was, how proud they could be of their little alpha. Lando actually enjoyed the time when his omega friends held her, where he did not have to worry about someone taking her away, using the time to stretch himself and change his position, which was way easier without a baby in his hands.

“Look at those little hands!”

Currently, Seb was holding the alpha, rocking her from side to side, making soft noises as the little girl reacted to his voice, trying to grab one of his fingers. Kimi stood close by, the alpha watching the scene closely. He had a smile on his lips, something that did not happen often around others, but he did seem to enjoy to see his omega so happy.

“You should get him one too. Or just a puppy.”

Nico was grinning at his co-worker and friend, while he clutched one of Lando’s hands, not wanting to let him go.

“Puppy would be easier.”

An annoyed sound came from the omega before he returned the baby to its parents.

“Come on, you love children.”

“Maybe.”

The Finn pulled his mate into his arms, pressing a soft kiss onto the mark on his neck. A soft sound escaped both Germans, Nico blushing hard as he noticed his own sound. He felt his own mark burn, and he would have given everything for Lewis to be around, to touch him, to be his mate, but he knew it was too late. He would forever wear his mark because he would forever love Lewis. Even if he was an asshole.

His eyes wandered to Lando, who had lowered his head with a sad expression. They still were not mates, not wanting to bond without the last person in their relationship. It would not feel right, there would always be someone missing. So Lando chose the social stigma as an unmated omega with a child instead of the one of a happily mated omega.

Seb and Kimi soon left them alone, both of them feeling the change in the atmosphere, deciding it would be better if they would be undisturbed for some time. So Nico and Lando spend their afternoon with looking at their child, fond expressions painting their faces while letting the little girl play with their fingers. All in all, they were a perfect, little family. They did not need another person, an alpha, to complete them. It was good the way it was.

A knock woke them from their trance, and Nico was the first one to react, raising his voice for a rather soft “Yes?”. When the door was opened, a wall of scent hit him. Not any scent. _His_ scent. Nico stumbled onto his feet, hissing at the person who dared to disturb their peace, the person who dared to intrude their privacy.

“Go away.”

His voice was surprisingly deep and serious as he tried to shield his new family from the alpha, who now walked closer to him, trying to smile.

“Please, Nico, she’s-”

“Not yours, Lewis. She’ll never be.”

His instincts told him to plaster himself all over the alpha, his alpha, drenching himself in his scent so everyone knew who he belonged to. He missed his mate, he missed that specific intimacy, but he was ready to give it up, just so he could protect his family. They had been hurt enough, Lewis would only make it worse.

A soft sound came from the alpha baby, it was as if he sensed that her father was around, and Nico could hear how she let out disappointed and sad sounds, Lando trying to muffle them by pressing her close to his chest. The beta’s eyes met Lewis’, and a growl escaped his throat.

“Leave. Before I make you.”

That was what seemed to flip the switch in Lewis, the alpha growling deeply at him, walking closer.

“And you call yourself a mate? Denying me to see my daughter?! Stupid beta, you really think you could stop me?!”

Lewis raised his voice with every word, and Nico had troubles staying calm, not moving a step, standing up against his mate. He snarled, looking Lewis directly into his eyes. He knew it would only make him angrier, that it was pure provocation, but he did not care. This was about protecting his family. His loves.

“Yes. I don’t only think I could stop you, I know I can.”

The alpha moved closer again, his fists clenched, ready to throw a punch if he had to, and Nico was already anticipating the pain, but a small whimper and cries stopped the scene. Lando tried to calm his daughter down but only seemed to make it worse, the little girl screaming her lungs out. Lewis expression went blank and a soft sound came from him, drawing the girl’s attention onto him. He whimpered and tried to scoot closer, but Nico was in front of him again, stopping him.

“Don’t you dare to touch her, Hamilton. You have no right to do so.”

The alpha whimpered again, baring his throat for his mate, submitting himself. The once so proud alpha was nothing more than a picture of misery. His instincts won over his rational ways of thinking, making him bury his face in the crook of his neck, dragging his nose over the mark he had left on Lewis’ neck a long time ago. He let out a satisfied noise as the alpha shuddered beneath the touch, gasping as Nico softly bit onto the mark.

“Do you allow him to hold her?”

Nico turned his head and looked at Lando, whose eyes started sparkling. He had missed it. Lando had been happy for the last months, yes, but his eyes had lost the sparkle in them, his smiles never truly reached his eyes. And now, with Lewis’ return, Lando seemed to slowly find back to his former self.

“Not that long…”

The beta made way for Lewis to softly grab the baby, his baby, who immediately calmed down, looking at her father with big eyes. A smile came onto the alpha’s lips, and he pressed a kiss onto Leia’s forehead, holding her close.

“You still have a lot to make up for. I hope you know that.” Nico’s voice was cold, but there was something in his eyes, something soft, something hopeful, something that told him he still had a small chance. “But… maybe we’ll accept you back. Some day.”

They had a lot to catch up on. They had to talk about their feelings, why they had done specific things, how they ended up in this situation. What they wanted for their future. They had to talk about where they went wrong, what they could do better. It was a long way they had to go, but they would go it together because they wanted to. They all wanted to make it work, Lewis wanted to make up for everything he had done, and Nico and Lando wanted to give him a chance to raise his daughter. Why? Because Nico knew that they still had that special bond, that they all belonged together. And that was why he was even happier when Lando 18 months and two bite marks later handed them a small picture with a big smile, knowing they now had the chance to do this all over again - together.


End file.
